Enter The Disciple
by charming writer
Summary: In Episode 4 a chinese warrior attempts to get the "Green Destiny" after trying to kill her former mentor. The P03 try to stop her after Piper sees Shu-Lien take the sword but they end up going to Limbo in the process.


**Enter The Disciple**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. My stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note: ****Episode four sees three characters from "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon"here. An ambitious China warrior tries to get my interpretation of the "Green Destiny" sword which can kill humans & demons alike. She attempts this after killing her mentor Li Mu Bai & sending him to Limbo. The Charmed Ones try to stop her after Piper sees Shu Lien take the sword & runs & ends going to Limbo in the process. **

_Episode 4_

Manor Basement Friday Twenty Fourth September

_Cole & Melissa are training there with Melissa wearing pink Lycra vest & black shorts whilst Cole's barefooted & shirtless. Cole tries kicking her in the stomach but she blocks him & does that with her leg making him bend over. _

Melissa: (Sarcastic) Oh come on Cole that shouldn't affect you.

_Looking up Cole talks. _

Cole: It didn't.

_Grabbing her leg Cole flips Melissa backward onto the floor. Getting up, he stands over her._

Cole: Now who's in control?

_Projecting in behind Astral Melissa grabs Cole & pulls him away._

Astral Melissa: I am buddy.

_Coming forward she throws Cole an array of kicks & punches as her real self flips back up. Cole shimmers dodging out the way. Turning round both girls look at him._

Real Melissa: Hey that's not fair.

Cole: Well you started it.

Astral Melissa: Then we're goanna finish it.

_Charging across, the 2 Melissa's fight Cole in succession. Using his demonic experience Cole manages to fight & block them both from him. Throwing a low voltage energy ball he makes astral Melissa disappear fazing real Melissa a little. The two grappling topple over accidentally on the floor pinning them close together. Cole & Melissa look nervously at each other. _

Melissa: (Nervous) Cole, get of me.

Cole: (Nervous) Sure yeah.

_A laugh comes up from the stairs as the two look up seeing Paige sitting there._

Melissa: (Embarrassed) Uh, P-Paige.

_She & Cole get up of the floor. _

Melissa: (Embarrassed) What're you doing down here? Shouldn't you be studying for mom's quiz?

Paige: Well, I was wondering when we were goanna start trying out my white lighter powers first.

Melissa: In time Paige. But you have to remember your half witch also & need to learn that side to. It's not all about using your powers there's other aspects also like spells & potions.

Paige: (Bored) I know. Piper's got me learning about potions.

Melissa: Exactly you have to start somewhere.

Paige: I know. It's just a little book learning.

_Cole comes up to them._

Cole: (Losing Patience) Mel, are we carrying on?

_Melissa sighs. Cole walks away._

Melissa: Paige I know it's hard learning everything at once. & that you've had no time like me, mum, my Aunts & my cousins did but you've no choice. Learning everything in stages took us too long & we lost Aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe. We need you to get there faster. Our lives may depend on it.

Paige: Appealing to my conscious such a low blow.

Melissa: Mmm.

_Paige stands up._

Paige: Yeah but I just wanna do all the fun stuff first.

_Turning round she leaves. Melissa turns back to Cole._

Melissa: Now where were we?

Cole: Training.

_Melissa sighs frustrated. _

Melissa: (Frustrated) Uh. Come on Cole. We've been doing that, two hours solid. Can't I have a break?

Cole: (Angry) Not after what I found out no.

Melissa: Yeah, I know. The Source wants us dead.

Cole: (Angry) No, you don't know. He needs you dead. Ever since you first met him factions have been forming to challenge him. He must finish of what he started if he expects to survive which means you need to be prepared.

_Cole draws out a sword from the side of the gym._

Melissa: (Exasperated) Cole the Source isn't goanna challenge me to a sword fight.

Cole: No but it does teach confidence, intensity.

Melissa: & self discipline I know.

_He tosses Melissa a sword which she catches in her right hand._

Cole: (Serious) You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Mel.

_He walks towards her._

Cole: (Serious) Training must come above everything.

Melissa: (Sarcastic) Cole I've been a witch fifteen years you don't need to tell me all this.

Cole: (Serious) Then fight Mel.

_Cole swings his sword. Melissa blocks that then kicks Cole away circling her sword beside her. _

Chinese Garden Outside 

_A woman called Jade Fox draws her sword & sneaks into the bushes nearer to the man Li Mu Bai kneeling before a statue. She comes up ready to attack him. But Li's friend Shu-Lien jumps out in front of him. They both fight. Li Mu Bai stands up. Shu-Lien unmasks Jade Fox with her sword. _

Shu-Lien: (Shocked) Jade Fox!

_She takes off her mask. _

Shu-Lien: (Angry) So this's how you repay Li.

_She comes over to them._

Shu-Lien: (Angry) After everything he taught & gave you.

Jade Fox: (Angry) What did he give me Shu-Lien. I was supposed to replace him, & wield the "Green Destiny" but he passed me over for that.

Li Mu Bai: (Angry) You took the art of Wu-Dan & attempted to use it for your own personal gain by teaching someone else that which's strictly forbidden. You have no right to wield the "Green Destiny". Only a person of true bravery & courage can do that. You've brought disgrace & dishonour upon yourself & our monastery. Now leave us & never return again.

Shu-Lien: (Serious) You heard him.

Jade Fox: (Angry) Just because you love him Shu-Lien doesn't mean you can protect him. I'm goanna kill him, & then claim the "Green Destiny" as my own & come & kill you next. You can't stop me. You're half the student I was.

_Shu-Lien stabs Jade Fox._

Jade Fox: (Serious) You think this's the end? We're just getting started.

_Jade Fox jumps into a pool of water & disappears. Shu-Lien brushes her hand over the water._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

LI MU BAI

SHU-LIEN

JADE FOX

BOB COWAN

MASON COWAN

LUCKY THE DOG

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay & city are been shown whilst original music from the film "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon's" playing. _

Kitchen 

_Piper's quizzing Paige at the table as she's eating a lollipop._

Piper: Okay. After mixing potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs is it A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, or D) Freeze, dry them.

Paige: Well now see, if I had any extra sea slugs, I'd let those slippery little suckers go right on back into the ocean.

Piper: D) Freeze dry them's the correct answer.

Paige: I was goanna guess that.

Piper: (Frustrated) Then why're you guessing at all?

_Paige tries not looking at her guilty like. _

Paige: To pass.

_Sighing Piper puts the book down. _

Piper: (Frustrated) Paige, this, isn't like trig, you know. It's not like you'll never use it again. If you blow a potion, up innocent people could die. Did you study at all for this test?

Paige: Well, I started to last night. But then a friend came over from work & she knew this bouncer at this club & I'm sorry.

Piper: It's okay. I was single... once. Why don't you study tonight?

Paige: I can't. I have this guy coming over here & we're going out.

Piper: Here? What's wrong with your place?

Paige: Uh, this place's slightly more impressive than mine.

Piper: Paige, look I really, wanna be your cool big sister, but this's ridiculous. You've no priorities.

Paige: Well neither did you two weeks ago or now with Kit.

Piper: That's different. I was a Fury then. & we've put out fliers & called every animal shelter without success. If Kit wants to come home she will do. Besides

this's about you not me.

Paige: That's not true. I've left work to fight demons. That's why I have to go out tonight. The boss' son's in town for the weekend.

Piper: & you think showing him a good time's goanna improve your career standing's?

Paige: Well, yeah.

_She puts her lollipop back in her mouth._

Piper: Okay, listen very carefully. There's nothing more important than learning your craft. We could be attacked at any moment.

Paige: Yeah I know Mel gave me a lecture downstairs on that.

Piper: Well she's right.

Paige: (Frustrated) Then why am I stuck up here reading when Mel's supposed to be teaching how to be half white lighter.

Piper: Because she has to think about herself also Paige & know how to protect herself. She's got new powers like you to & has to learn how to use them. Besides we all had to do this, ourselves before we were able to get our hands on demons. Now just be patient, study hard & one day you'll get to fight demons on your own.

_Piper stands up & gets her umbrella & purse._

Paige: Where you going?

Piper: Chinatown. I need to stock up on some of my herbs.

Paige: Oh, can I go? I can get my nails done.

Piper: No. You need to work on your potions.

_She gets her coat. Paige stands up._

Paige: Come on!

Piper: Paige, don't make me the wicked witch of the west here. I didn't want this gig cause' quite frankly I think Mel's better teaching you than me but since I'm on a roll, you should get rid of that lollipop habit otherwise you'll rot your teeth.

_Piper leaves the kitchen. Paige takes the lollipop outta her mouth sighing. _

Basement

_Cole & Melissa are still fighting with swords here clashing & blocking anyway they go. Melissa tiring, outs overpowered by Cole. _

Cole: (Serious) Stand up.

Melissa: (Frustrated) I'm getting tired Cole. We need to stop.

Cole: (Serious) The Source won't stop for you when you want him to. Now get up!

_She looks up at him angrily. _

Melissa: (Angry) Don't tell, me what to do Cole. What's the matter with you?

Cole: (Serious) Demons worship strength & power nothing, else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all your energy into your strength including tiredness.

_Melissa attempts to get up. Cole reaches out to her._

Melissa: (Angry) Let go of me. I can do it myself.

Cole: Mel I don't want anything happening to you like it did Prue & Phoebe. Phoebe would never forgive me if it did.

_Reassuming her stance Melissa gets ready._

Melissa: Let's go. I'm ready.

_Getting back into positions they both resume fighting. _

Chinese Garden Outside

_Shu-Lien's talking to Li Mu Bai. _

Shu-Lien: I need to stay & here & protect you from Jade Fox.

_Li Mu Bai hugs her. _

Li Mu Bai: You can't protect me from her. Not where she's gone. Only the "Green Destiny" can stop her. Now take this to Master Kwan. He's an old friend. He will understand.

_He hands her a note._

Shu-Lien: (Worried) But what if Jade Fox finds you first?

Li Mu Bai: Then you'll become master & know what to do & train the next person to wield the "Green Destiny"

_He moves close to her. _

Li Mu Bai: Shu-Lien I didn't pass you over Jade Fox because I care about you. I did so because you are the superior warrior. Now hurry, before she comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go.

_Shu-Lien leaves & Jade Fox's face appears in a pool of water._

Kitchen

_Paige's working on a potion._

Paige: Next up, some powered toadstool.

_Paige throws in the powder & claps._

Paige: Bam! Let's kick it up a notch.

_Melissa's dog Lucky comes up to her. Paige tries shooing him away._

Paige: (Shooing Lucky) Hey scram I'm trying to make a potion shoo.

_Leo comes in from the dining room. _

Leo: Paige Lucky's hungry that's all. He just wants food.

_Going to a cupboard Leo gets a tin of dog food out then going to a draw gets out a can opener & uses that on the dog food. Opening it up he places the lid in the bin then puts the can opener in the sink & gets a fork outta the same draw & dollops some food in his bowl _

Leo: There you go boy.

_He puts the bowl on the floor. Lucky goes over & starts eating it. Leo notices what Paige's doing. _

Leo: Whoa, what're you doing?

Paige: Oh just preparing for the Source.

Leo: Really is he coming over for dinner?

Paige: (Frustrated) No, Piper's got me mixing potions. Why, I don't know. Mel gets to fight & astral project. & I, I get to cook.

_Leo gets a bottle of water outta the fridge._

Leo: Paige Phoebe's powers took a long time to develop & Mel's still getting the hang of them. & she didn't just know how to do martial arts it took her years to do that.

Paige: Yeah, but we're magical. We should be able to skip over all that crap.

Leo: Well, there are no shortcuts. Even with magic. You're half White-Lighter Paige so you might become pacifist like me or fight like Mel does. I don't know. Whatever happens, it'll take time Paige you have to be patient.

_He looks at her over bubbling potion._

Leo: Oh & you might wanna check your potion. It's bubbling over.

_Leo leaves. Turning back Paige looks down. _

Paige: (Frustrated) Just for once, I'd like to know what it's like to be Mel & be able to kick some serious ass. Bam!

_Paige puts the last ingredient & the potion explodes. Paige's soul leaves her body & she collapses._

Basement

_Melissa collapses without Cole noticing. Her soul leaves & Paige's enters._

Paige/Melissa: (Confused) Whoa how did I get down here?

Cole: (Serious) Never drop your guard.

_Cole goes to hand her, her sword but she runs away from him, hiding behind a _

_punch bag._

Cole: (Concerned) What's wrong with you, Mel?

Paige/Melissa: (Confused) What did you just call me?

Cole: Wow, you really did take a shot if you can't remember you're name.

_Paige/Melissa looks down seeing who she is & gasps._

Paige/Melissa: (Shocked) Oh, no.

_She plays with some of her short hair._

Paige/Melissa: (Worried) I am so screwed & frosted.

_Cole looks at her puzzled. _

Cole: (Puzzled) Are you okay?

Paige/Melissa: No. I mean... yes. Just wait here.

_She heads for the stairs._

Cole: (Serious) I told you, no unscheduled breaks during training.

_Paige/Melissa goes upstairs._

Paige/Melissa: I am training. I'm doing stairs.

Kitchen

_Melissa/Paige wakes up feeling someone licking her face. She groans a little _

Melissa/Paige: (Groaning) Oh I don't feel so good.

_She notices Lucky in front of her. Melissa/Paige pulls herself up & ruffles him a bit._

Melissa/Paige: (Confused) Hey boy what's going on?

_Seeing Paige/Melissa, Melissa/Paige gasps. _

Paige/Melissa: Don't worry, Mel. It's me, Paige. We've switched bodies.

Melissa/Paige: (Shocked) We what? What did you do?

Paige/Melissa: (Angry) Why do automatically assume it's something I did?

Melissa/Paige: (Shocked) Paige!

Paige/Melissa: Alright, Alright. I did it, but it was an accident. I swear. I just wanted to know what it was, like to be you & somehow the potion I was working on sorter blew up.

_Hearing this Melissa can't believe her eyes. _

Melissa/Paige: (Shocked) You wanted to be me? Are you crazy? Okay. Okay. We gotta fix this. What ingredients did you use?

Paige/Melissa: (Worried) I'm not sure. Please don't tell Piper. She already thinks I'm a screw-up as it is.

Melissa/Paige: (Angry) Hello! Paige, we're in each other's bodies. I think mom's the least of our problems.

_Paige/Melissa pouts her lips. Melissa/Paige caves in. _

Melissa/Paige: (Serious) Okay, fine. I won't tell her. Now wipe that look off my face.

_Paige/Melissa, smiles._

Paige/Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks. Man your boobs are heavy.

Melissa/Paige: Yeah but they are one of my best features.

_Cole comes out from the basement. _

Cole: So, you ready to get back at it then?

_Lucky brushes himself against Melissa/Paige. Cole notices this. Melissa/Paige answers instead of Paige/Melissa._

Melissa/Paige: Yeah, just a minute Cole.

_She talks to Lucky. _

Melissa/Paige: Get of me boy.

Cole: Not you Paige. Mel.

_The girls look at each other thinking how close their cover could've been blown. _

Paige/Melissa: Uh, sure, thing whatever you say. Lets go work up a sweat.

_The two of them begin to go downstairs, but Melissa/Paige, stops them. _

Melissa/Paige: Uh, just a minute. Actually, Mel has to stay with me & help with the potion that blew up in my face.

Cole: Is that true?

_Both girls nod._

Cole: (Frustrated) Then why are we training Mel? Why are you wasting my time?

_Melissa/Paige feels little guilty when Cole says that. _

Melissa/Paige: (Little Guilty) You're not wasting your time, Cole. Mel told me how much she's learning.

Cole: I'm sorry, Paige. This's between me & Mel.

_Turning back he looks at Paige/Melissa._

Cole: (Angry) If it's more important for you to help out in the kitchen than to train for the Source, then you don't have what it takes to vanquish him. So, please let me know when that changes.

_Cole shimmers out. _

Melissa/Paige: (Angry) Okay if we don't fix this soon, I'm seriously goanna perm your hair.

Chinatown Herb Shop

_Piper enters the store as Shu Lien's arguing with the man at the counter._

Shu-Lien: (Serious) Please, listen to me. You've no idea how important this's to me.

Man: Come back later.

Shu-Lien: (Frustrated) If I could I would, but I can't. I need it now.

Man: The "Green Destiny's" not just any sword & certainly not one for sale.

_Piper butts in._

Piper: Excuse me. Do you have any wormwood?

_He's about to go find it._

Shu-Lien: Look I don't wanna buy the "Green Destiny" it belongs to Li Mu Bai which this notes from.

_Taking it from here he looks at the note._

Man: I don't read Chinese.

_Piper butts in again._

Piper: Uh, wormwood.

_He goes to get it again._

Shu-Lien: Please Li Mu Bai gave your father the sword for him to look after until he needed it again.

Man: My father's outta town till Tuesday. You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I've customers.

_He goes talk to Piper._

Piper: Yes. Hi. Thank you. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed.

_Not able to go Shu-Lien jumps onto the wall & takes the "Green Destiny"._

Man: (Shocked) Hey!

_Piper tries to freeze the scene, but Su-Lien jumps through the window. Piper follows her._

Chinatown Outside

Piper: (Angry) Hey!

_Piper causes some boxes in the alley to freeze/explode in front of Shu-Lien. Turning round she looks at Piper._

Shu-Lien: (Shocked) Who are you?

_Li Mu Bai appears behind them. Jade Fox appears in a puddle._

Li Mu Bai: Shu-Lien.

_Running up to him Shu-Lien shows Li Mu Bai the sword._

Shu-Lien: I have it, Li.

_Jad Fox appears outta the water puddle & stabs Li Mu Bai. Shu-Lien shouts at this._

Shu-Lien: (Shouts) No!

Jade Fox: Like I said, we're just getting started.

Shu-Lien: (Shouts) Li No!

_He & Jade disappear into the water puddle._

Lounge 

_Shu Lien's talking to Piper & Leo. There are three teacups on the coffee table._

Shu-Lien: Jade Fox was a powerful disciple, but she used Li's teachings for evil & attempted to pass that onto someone else which's forbidden. That's why she was passed over for master & becoming the new successor of the "Green Destiny". & because she did, Jade swore vengeance on him.

_Looking at the sword Piper speaks. _

Piper: What is the "Green Destiny"? It's so beautiful.

(Below's my take on what the sword will be)

Leo: It's an ancient Chinese sword made from titanium steel just like Excalibur was. Legend says it can cut through anything, kill demons & trap souls. But it's only myth.

_Piper can't believe what she's heard. _

Piper: (Shocked) Kill demons? As in kill the Source?

_Leo shakes his head._

Leo: (Shaking Head) I don't know.

_Shu-Lien looks at Leo._

Shu-Lien: (Amazed) How do you know about the sword?

Piper: Leo's a white lighter a guardian angel who trains & protects witches. Part of his jobs knowing about, things like this.

Shu-Lien: Oh right I see.

Leo: Shu-Lien you didn't say you stabbed Jade Fox when she first attacked?

Shu-Lien: No, but she used her knowledge of Li's teachings to escape before she died.

Piper: Escape to where?

Shu-Lien: To a place where souls pass over onto their way to reincarnation. It's a mystical region between life & death.

_Piper looks at Leo for help._

Leo: Limbo.

Shu-Lien: Jade somehow figured out a way to hide there.

Piper: But if you stabbed her.

Leo: Metaphysical & magical laws are amplified in Limbo. As long as she stays there her wound will never advance. She can cheat death literally.

Shu Lien: That's why I took the "Green Destiny". I was goanna kill her with it but because she's in Limbo I'll just have to trap her soul.

_Piper picks up the sword feeling how light it is. _

Piper: My god it's so light.

Shu-Lien: The swords, two foot nine inch's long & one point one inch's wide. The handles one inch's long two point six inch's wide 0 point seven inch's thick & each sides one point seven inch's wide. The sword had seven rubies in it but there missing & it was made during the Qin Wu era. It had a technique engraved but that got lost in the Han Dynasty.

Piper: Whoa that's old.

Leo: The swords only old as the person who wields it. But not just anyone can do that. It takes skilful manipulation & someone with true bravery & courage also.

Shu-Lien: Now it's the only way to save Li.

Piper: You think he's still alive?

Shu-Lien: Jade doesn't just wanna kill him. She wants to punish him. Holding him in Limbo does that. It keeps his soul from being reborn.

_Piper puts the "Green Destiny" down._

Piper: Shu-Lien do you know how to get to Limbo?

Shu-Lien: No, I never mastered that skill.

Piper: Well, then we'll have to figure out on our own.

_She calls out for Melissa & Paige._

Piper (Shouting) Mel! Paige!

Shu-Lien: No I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Jade Fox will come for me next.

_Paige/Melissa & Melissa/Paige enter from the kitchen._

Piper: All the more reason you should be here where it's safe.

Shu-Lien: No place's safe from Jade. She can use any surface of water as a portal.

Leo: Maybe, but she can only stay in our world for short periods. Otherwise, her wound ultimately kills her.

_Melissa/Paige & Paige/Melissa go behind Leo._

Paige/Melissa: Hey you called?

_Seeing the sword Melissa/Paige goes white. Seeing her like this Paige/Melissa answers. _

Paige/Melissa: Are you okay?

Melissa/Paige: (Astonished) Oh my god's that the "Green Destiny"?

_The others look at her strange. _

Piper: How do you know about that Paige?

_Melissa/Paige answers, trying not to give her predicament away._

Melissa/Paige: Oh I saw it in one of Mel's Chinese books.

_Shu-Lien & Piper stand up._

Piper: Okay well Mel, Paige this's Shu-Lien.

_Paige puts her right hand up._

Paige/Melissa: Hi, I'm Paige.

_Everyone looks at her curiously again. _

Paige/Melissa: I mean, Paige's cousin Mel. This's Paige.

_She points next door to her. Melissa/Paige puts her hand up. _

Melissa/Paige: Howdy. Hi Paige here.

Leo: It's okay guys Shu-Lien knows your witches & that your Auntie & niece. Mel's Piper & my daughter.

_Shu-Lien's shocked hearing this. _

Shu-Lien: (Shocked) Mel's your daughter? How?

Leo: It's a long story.

_Shu-Lien accepts that. _

Shu-Lien: Alright.

Piper: Okay we've a water loving disciple, guys so Mel, take Paige to the water main. It takes two to turn that rusty valve off.

Paige/Melissa: Water main right.

_Paige/Melissa goes off in the wrong direction. But Melissa/Paige pulls her in the right direction & nervously laughs. They both leave._

Piper: Okay, Book of Shadows. There's gotta be another way to get into Limbo.

_She & Leo get up & they both head for the attic._

Limbo

_Jade Fox's standing in front of Li Mu Bai who's tied to a tree._

Jade Fox: It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it?

_She presses Li Mu Bai's wound._

Jade Fox: See! It doesn't even hurt.

Li Mu Bai: This place's not meant for us to stay, Jade.

Jade Fox: Tell me about it. I always imagined the entrance to reincarnation would be a nice long river or even pearly gates. The last thing I expected was a big, sucking hole.

Li Mu Bai: It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul. Start life fresh.

Jade Fox: Yeah, as a tapeworm or a, dung beetle maybe. I know how karma works. Besides, I've worked too hard in this life to give it all up now.

Li Mu Bai: (Cold) You're evil, Jade. You have nothing in this life.

Jade Fox: I have you! Which means you're student reject now has a purpose. I figure why stop at one Zen Master when I can rid the world of two or twenty or a hundred. All the secrets of Wu-Dan lost forever in Limbo. Now that's… evil.

_She lets out an evil chuckle._

Li Mu Bai: Have I not taught you Jade that you can never escape your karma. No one can.

Jade Fox: But then again, nobody's ever escaped from Limbo have they?

Li Mu Bai: How did you do it? I see no water as a portal to return to Earth.

Jade Fox: I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that every cloud has a nice watery lining.

_He jumps in the air & floats._

Jade Fox: Well, now I'm off to find Shu-Lien & kill her. Wish me luck.

_She levitates up leaving Li Mu Bai looking concerned. _

Basement

_Phoebe/Paige & Paige/Phoebe are trying to shut off the water main._

Paige/Melissa: Careful, Mel, don't break my nails.

Melissa/Paige: Forget your nails. You almost got us busted. Next time just smile & nod when we're together.

Paige/Melissa: Well that might work with Piper, but what about this evil guy that's on the loose.

_Paige/Melissa sucks on a lollipop as they shut off the water main._

Melissa/Paige: You're right. You'll probably have to fight. Okay can you do martial arts?

_Paige answers confused._

Paige/Melissa: (Confused) What?

Melissa/Paige: You know kick, block punch.

Paige/Melissa: No I haven't tried.

_Melissa gets into a fighting stance directly in front of Paige putting her right leg forward & her left one back & placing her left hand forward & her right one behind it. _

Melissa/Paige: Alright do, what I just done but the exact opposite although could you loose the lollipop. I don't want my teeth getting any cavities.

Paige/Melissa: Oh, sorry nervous habit.

_She puts the lollipop down by a ledge on the wall then nervously goes back over to Melissa/Paige & does what she said. _

Melissa/Paige: Okay now I'm goanna come at you which I want you to block & fight back.

_Paige/Melissa feels uneasy hearing that._

Paige/Melissa: (Uneasy) What? But it's your body. Do you really wanna.

_Melissa/Paige grabs Paige/Melissa & half throws her on the floor shaking her up a bit. She screams out._

Melissa/Paige: Paige you should've blocked that. Alright hit me back.

_Paige/Melissa tries punching Melissa/Paige but fails miserably & swings past her falling on the floor. Melissa/Paige hangs her head down shocked. _

Melissa/Paige: (Shocked) Dear god you can't fight at all.

_Paige/Melissa sits up shamefully._

Paige/Melissa: (Shamed) Oh, no Piper's never goanna trust me with magic again unless you know a spell that can give me knowledge of that.

_Melissa/Paige comes over to her. _

Melissa/Paige: Short of making you smart which's, personal gain nope.

_Paige/Melissa gets up & goes over to her. _

Paige/Melissa: Well at least you can use my powers.

Melissa/Paige: Which I won't.

_Paige/Melissa's shocked _

Paige/Melissa: (Shocked) Whaddya mean? Your, gotta protect me right?

Melissa/Paige: & if I orbed controllably that'd certainly blow our cover.

Paige/Melissa: But you can still use telekinetic orbing which I know how to do.

Melissa/Paige: Maybe.

_Sighing Melissa/Paige turns her head side wards. _

Melissa/Paige: Okay we just have to make sure mom doesn't find out anything as long as we reverse the potion.

Paige/Melissa: Well, I think I figured out how to mix a new batch, but we're all outta powdered toadstool.

Melissa/Paige: I know where to get some. You stay here & avoid mom at all costs.

_She goes towards the stairs but turns round. _

Melissa/Paige: Oh you'd better learn how to project also. You may need it. Just think you wanna be in two places at once & it should work.

_Paige/Melissa turns around sighing as Melissa/Paige leaves._

Hallway

_The doorbell rings as Melissa/Paige walks in from the kitchen. She answers it seeing Mr. Cowan's son, Mason standing in front the door._

Melissa/Paige: Hi can I help you?

_Mason laughs a little._

Mason: Sense of humour. I like that in a girl. So you ready to go, Paige?

Melissa/Paige: Paige. Uh-

_Paige/Melissa comes up behind them with her lollipop._

Paige/Melissa: Mason, hi. How are you?

_Mason looks at Paige/Melissa confused thinking how she knows him. _

Mason: (Confused) I'm fine. Do I know you?

_Realising what she just did Paige/Melissa quickly thinks up an explanation. _

Paige/Melissa: No, no. But I know you. At least I feel like I know you seeing as how Paige can't stop talking about you, Mason the boss's son. He's as cute as you said he was.

_Melissa/Paige talks unfazed at what she just heard. _

Melissa/Paige: Oh well, it was nice to see you. Bye.

_She begins to close the door, but Mason stops her. Paige/Melissa quickly answers Melissa/Paige._

Paige/Melissa: No, wait! You told me you guys were having dinner right?

_Melissa/Paige looks at her a little shocked. _

Mason: Yeah, is Italian okay?

Paige/Melissa: Chinese. You must have Chinese. Chinatown Chinese, even better.

Mason: That's--That's cool.

_Melissa/Paige looks back at Mason half smiling. _

Melissa/Paige: Alright just let me just get my coat & bag.

_She & Paige/Melissa go over to the coat hanger which Melissa/Paige grabs her bag & coat of, of. She whispers giving Paige/Melissa a look._

Melissa/Paige: (Whispering To Paige/Melissa) Okay you owe me big time for this got it?

Paige/Melissa: Absolutely yeah. Thank you.

_They both walk back over to Mason. Phoebe. _

Paige/Melissa: Okay, you two have fun. & keep my face outta the sun.

_Melissa/Paige gives her another look as she & Mason leave. Piper comes down the stairs._

Piper: Who was at the door?

Paige/Melissa: Oh just Paige's date.

Piper: She's still going on her date?

_Paige/Melissa shrugs. Piper notices the lollipop in her mouth & looks slightly disgusted._

Piper: (Slightly Disgusted) Ugh. What's with the lollipop?

_Looking down at it Paige/Melissa takes it outta her mouth. _

Paige/Melissa: Oh um Paige sorter got me into them.

Piper: Sweetie, I gotta be honest. I'm really starting to worry about her.

Paige/Melissa: Why? What's wrong with Paige?

Piper: Well, firstly she made me realize why I hate being her older sister. Secondly why, I'd prefer you teaching her the craft instead of both of us. & finally she doesn't listen to me.

Paige/Melissa: Oh, I'm sure she listens... sometimes.

Piper: Really? Cause she's got me fooled. & you know what it's a shame because she got a lot of potential.

_Paige/Melissa's face lights up when she hears that._

Paige/Melissa: (Excited) Really? You think so?

Piper: But the problem is she doesn't care, about anything.

_Paige/Melissa shakes her head at that._

Paige/Melissa: Oh, no. She does care Pi-mom. You just have to give her a chance that's all. Paige needs to learn from her mistakes. & believe me, she's learning fast.

_Piper looks at Paige/Melissa half heartedly. _

Piper: Mm-hmm.

_She heads off. Paige/ Melissa/Paige, sighs & puts the lollipop in her mouth._

Chinatown Herb Shop

_Melissa/Paige & Mason enter the shop. Melissa/Paige looks round for the powered Toadstool. Mason sees a jar of squids. _

Mason: Uh, hmm. What's this place?

_Melissa/Paige sighs not noticing what he just said._

Melissa/Paige: Okay I just need some powdered toadstool.

_She sees some laid, out in a basket._

Melissa/Paige: Ah, here it is.

_She takes a bag outta the basket._

Mason: Okay, I-I gotta warn you. I'm not into the whole herbal scene.

Melissa/Paige: Paige isn't either I don't think.

_Mason looks at her weirdly. _

Mason: Hey do you always talk about yourself in the third person?

_Melissa/Paige looks at Mason half laughing. _

Melissa/Paige: (Half Laughing) Yeah um. It's a character flaw of mine unfortunately.

_Mason looks at the powered toadstool bag she's holding. _

Mason: So what's the toadstool for?

_Melissa/Paige looks at it quickly thinking of what to say without telling the truth. _

Melissa/Paige: Oh it's a, um aphrodisiac.

_She heads over to the counter. Mason gets excited._

Mason: (Excited) Really? Wow my Dad was right. He said you were, uh, unique I believes the word he used.

_Melissa/Paige looks at Mason. _

Melissa/Paige: Oh, yeah? What else did he say about me?

Mason: He said that if he doesn't hurry up & make you social worker, you'll probably quit & start up your own agency. That or end up in jail. He wasn't sure which.

_Melissa/Paige smiles a little._

Melissa/Paige: (Smiling Little) Wow that sounds lot like what I'd do at that age.

_She pays the man in the shop earlier for the powdered toadstool. Mason talks a little more confused. _

Mason: (Little Confused) Okay you lost me again.

_Melissa/Paige looks at Mason again._

Melissa/Paige: I'm not really showing you a good time, am I? If it were me we'd go to the theatre then a restaurant afterwards. But you can't help it sometimes can you?

Mason: Well, I don't know. We're in Chinatown shopping for a sexual stimulant. & I'm surrounded by chicken claws & goat brains. I haven't had this much fun in ages.

_Melissa/Paige half smiles, at him._

Melissa/Paige: (Half Smiling) Nor I actually. It's been a long time since I've been out with anyone after meeting my cousin & sister & finding out about my other sisters also.

Mason: Yeah I know what you mean. I lost my Grandma myself a while ago.

_Melissa/Paige looks at him sympathetically. _

Melissa/Paige: (Looking Sympathetically At Mason) Oh did you? I'm sorry to hear that Mason.

Mason: Thanks yeah.

_Thunder claps outside. Melissa/Paige looks up worried. _

Melissa/Paige: (Worried) Uh-oh Jade Fox.

Mason: What's that another aphrodisiac?

_Melissa/Paige looks at Mason talking. _

Melissa/Paige: No I err gotta go.

_She runs out leaving Mason in the store._

Basement 

_Paige/Melissa's trying to astral project in the middle of the room with her hands clenched & eyes wide shut. Cole shimmers in behind noticing this. _

Cole: Hey what're you doing?

_Seeing him Paige/Melissa turns round nervously._

Paige/Melissa: (Nervous) Oh just trying to astral project.

Cole: So you've decided to make training you're priority?

_Paige/Melissa nods her head._

Paige/Melissa: (Nodding Head) Yes, absolutely.

Cole: Good. We'll pick up where we left off then.

_Paige/Melissa nods her head at him. _

Paige/Melissa: (Nodding Head) HeadHRight. Cool.

Cole: Okay I'll throw you a couple of low voltage energy balls. You duck & avoid them.

_Paige/Melissa looks confused not knowing what he means. _

Paige/Melissa: (Confused) Energy balls?

_Cole throws a low energy ball & hits Paige/Melissa in the shoulder. _

Paige/Melissa Oh!

_Then throws one on her, butt._

Paige/Melissa: Ah! Okay, now that's plain rude. I'm not having any fun.

Cole: Fighting the Source isn't supposed to be fun Mel. Why didn't you duck them?

_Paige/Melissa becomes frustrated with him. _

Paige/Melissa: (Frustrated) That's it, pal. You're not the Source & you don't treat Mel this way. Murderers, demons, phone solicitors, maybe, but not Mel. She's been a witch many years buddy & you don't tell her what to do.

_Cole walks up to her confused at what she just said._

Cole: (Confused) Okay what's gotten into you?

_Paige/Melissa manages to hide that from Cole. _

Paige/Melissa: Well I'm mad at you especially when you treat me the way you have been which's way outta line.

Cole: Mel you know what it was like when Phoebe & Prue went. & now with Paige & you not been half white lighter. You all need to be at the top of you're game if you're goanna beat the Source.

_Paige/Melissa moves closer towards Cole. _

Paige/Melissa: I understand but if you keep pushing her like that & don't let her rest then she won't be at the top of her game.

_Cole looks at her confused again. _

Cole: (Confused) Whaddya mean her?

_Paige/Melissa's face crumbles up but she hides it alright. _

Paige/Melissa: I said me not her.

Cole: No you said her as in like a third person which you just did a moment ago.

Paige/Melissa: Well I'm still mad at you because you tore my jog bra also which I now have to change outta.

_Paige/Melissa turns & runs up the stairs._

Attic

_It's raining outside & water's leaking in through the window. Piper & Leo are looking through the Book of Shadows. Shu-Lien's sitting down, looking in a bowl of water._

Piper: Alright there's nothing in here on how to reach Limbo.

_Leo goes over to Shu Lien._

Leo: Should you have that water up here? I mean what if Jade uses that as a portal.

Shu-Lien: It's okay. The surface's too small for her to enter.

_Piper goes over to them._

Piper: So, what're you doing?

_Shu Lien looks up at Piper & Leo. _

Shu-Lien: Li could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when no-one was looking he reached into a bowl of water & picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden.

_Piper steps forward realising something. _

Piper: You love him don't you?

_Shu-Lien turns, away hearing that. Piper looks at her understanding how she feels._

Piper: But he can't love you back.

Leo: Can you see Li now?

_Shu-Lien looks at Leo._

Shi-Lien: No. I only see water.

_She puts the bowl down._

Shu-Lien: I wish he were here. He'd know what to do.

Leo: I'll go check with the Elders & see if they can help us reach Limbo.

_Leo orbs out._

Shu-Lien: Sometimes I think Jade Fox was right. Li made the wrong choice. She's the better student & more deserving of the "Green Destiny".

Piper: Oh, I doubt that.

_She sits down in front of Shu-Lien._

Shu-Lien: Why?

Piper: Because she doesn't have your bravery & courage.

_Shu-Lien hangs her head. _

Shu-Lien: Yeah but that didn't stop Jade.

Piper: But you beat her in battle.

_Shu-Lien lifts her head up._

Shu-Lien: But I didn't kill her. I made her stronger. Strong enough to remove, Li's magic & wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps.

_Piper nods her head in recognition. _

Piper: (Nodding Head) I understand. I lost my two sisters recently & my older sister was pretty good at everything she did. Very, tough shoes to fill.

Sh-Lien: Where did you find the strength?

Piper: I haven't yet. Mel's a better leader than me. But I'm trying though.

_She looks at the window._

Piper: Come on. With all this rain, happening we have to protect the house from Jade Fox.

_They leave the attic. Jade Fox appears from a puddle of water leaked in from one of the windows._

Hallway

_She comes downstairs but pauses & hides as Melissa/Paige orbs in after parking her green Jeep Liberty outside. She shakes her umbrella not seeing Cole notice this in the distance. Melissa/Paige puts her bag & brolly down on the table & takes off her coat & hat. Waddling in from the kitchen Lucky comes over & humps her leg. Melissa/Paige looks down & tries to push him away. _

Melissa/Paige: (Pushing Lucky) Hey get off me boy. I don't want anyone suspecting.

_Lucky whines out loudly. _

Melissa/Paige: I'll get your food in a minute okay.

_She attempts to go into the lounge but Cole stops her making Melissa/Paige jump. _

Melissa/Paige: (Jumping) Cole! You scared me.

Cole: Sorry. I didn't mean to. With the rain outside & everyone on Jade Fox alert.

_Melissa/Paige puts her coat on the coat rack._

Melissa/Paige: Jade Fox yeah. That's why I came home.

Cole: Of course. Hey I didn't know you could do it now.

_Melissa/Paige looks confused at Cole's comment. _

Melissa/Paige: (Confused) Do what?

Cole: Orb even though Mel's not taught you that yet.

_Melissa/Paige walks away trying to, think of an excuse. _

Melissa/Paige: (Nervous) Cole I drove home not orbed.

_Cole follows her behind. _

Cole: Really I didn't hear the front door go.

_Melissa/Paige's really nervous now._

Melissa/Paige: (Nervous) Yeah well I came in quietly so you wouldn't have heard it.

Cole: Wow I must be going deaf if I didn't hear that. & blind also if I didn't see Lucky hump your leg.

_Melissa/Paige looks down at Lucky then back up at Cole shrugging. _

Melissa/Paige: (Shrugging) Hey. I don't know why he did that.

Cole: Maybe he wants something.

Melissa/Paige: Well I wouldn't know he doesn't even know me.

_Coming up front Cole pins her against the wall. _

Cole: Yeah that's strange isn't it?

_Melissa/Paige looks horrified at Cole._

Melissa/Paige: (Horrified) Hey whaddya doing? Get off me.

_Cole looks at her directly. _

Cole: Why whaddya goanna do about it?

_Jade quietly leaves with this distraction going on. Paige/Melissa comes in seeing this._

Paige/Melissa: Hey what's going on?

_Cole turns his head to her. _

Cole: Oh nothing. We're just having a little fun aren't we?

_Then back to Melissa/Paige. Horrified she pushes him away from her. Cole lunges at Melissa/Paige throwing a few punches. She dodges them then floors Cole to the ground with her hands & legs. He looks up at her._

Cole: Well that got your attention didn't it Mel.

_Melissa/Paige looks seriously at him whilst still holding him down. _

Melissa/Paige: (Serious) Alright buddy who the hell do you think you are?

_She realises what's just happened._

Melissa/Paige: Wait how do you know it's me?

_Letting go she stands back away as Cole gets up off the floor._

Cole: Firstly you orbed which Paige can't properly do.

_He looks at Paige/Melissa then Melissa/Paige. _

Cole: Secondly Paige can't duck to save her life. Thirdly Lucky humped your leg which he wouldn't do if it weren't you as he doesn't know Paige yet. & fourth Paige said something which only an aunt would.

_Melissa/Paige looks at Paige/Melissa. _

Melissa/Paige: Really?

_Paige/Melissa smiles at you. _

Paige/Melissa: (Smiling) Well someone had to.

Cole: Okay, I'm goanna go let you guys work this out & then come back when you're yourselves again.

_He shimmers out._

Melissa/Paige: Okay, we've gotta get back into our own bodies now because even I'm even getting confused.

_They hear Shu-Lien calling out from the kitchen. _

Shu-Lien: (From kitchen) Piper, look out!

_The two girls run off into the kitchen's direction with Lucky following them. _

Kitchen

_Jade Fox attacks Shu-Lien & Piper. He kicks Piper onto the middle table, breaking it. She screams. Shu-Lien undoes the "Green Destiny". Jade sees this._

Jade Fox: The "Green Destiny".

_She attacks & cuts Shu-Lien's arm making the sword fall from her hand. Shu-Lien holds her wound. _

Piper: Mel, stop her!

_Paige/Melissa tries lunging at her but Jade Fox side steps & she hits the table making her fall. Melissa/Paige rolls on the floor grabbing the "Green Destiny" & gets up swinging it straight round at Jade. Piper stares shocked witnessing what just happened. Melissa/Paige & Jade Fox trade blows with both swords before Jade Fox kicks her away getting the "Green Destiny". Putting her sword away Jade Fox back flips onto the kitchen sink & escapes through the puddle of water there. Piper looks up & calls Leo._

Piper: Leo!

_Leo orbs in._

Piper: Quick Shu-Lien's hurt.

_Leo starts healing Shu-Lien's wound. Piper points at Melissa/Paige & Paige/Melissa._

Piper: (Angry) You two, follow me!

_The girls leave as Leo continues healing Shu Lien. _

Sunroom

_Piper enters with her sister & daughter behind her. _

Piper: (Angry) Alright! What the hell's going on?

_Melissa/Paige quickly thinks of something. _

Melissa/Paige: I was soaking some potion pots in the sink & forgot to drain them.

Piper: (Angry) Not that I meant with you two. I smell something witchy going on.

_She looks at Melissa/Paige. _

Piper: (Angry) Why didn't you fight Jade Fox Mel? & Paige since when do you know sword fighting?

_The two girls don't answer_

Piper: (Angry) Well?

_Knowing their numbers up Melissa/Paige puts up her hand. _

Melissa/Paige: I'm Mel that's Paige.

_She points to Paige/Melissa. __Piper looks stunned which the girls see. _

Paige/Melissa: Please don't be mad at her. This's all, my fault.

_Melissa/Paige looks at her._

Melissa/Paige: Yeah, but I agreed to keep it secret Paige.

_Paige/Melissa looks at her. _

Paige/Melissa: & I was the one who messed up the potion. I wasn't concentrating. I just guessed.

_Piper can't believe what she's hearing. _

Piper: (Shocked) Oh, my god! You two switched bodies! Are you outta your minds? What-with everything going on, you pull a stunt like this?

_Melissa/Paige defends Paige/Melissa._

Melissa/Paige Mom it was an accident. We all make those.

Piper: (Angry) Mel accidents get people killed. We could've lost Shu-Lien in there. What if it wasn't Jade Fox? What if it was the Source that broke in? You could've gotten us all killed!

Melissa/Paige: I know that & Paige regrets it but she's learning from her mistakes.

_Paige/Melissa nods in recognition. _

Piper: (Angry) Well not enough because now we've lost our shot at Jade & how to get into Limbo.

_Melissa/Paige thinks of something._

Melissa/Paige: Not entirely.

_The girls look at her. _

Melissa/Paige: If Paige makes the potion again & you use it on yourself you could swap souls with Li Mu Bi bringing him up here so he can help us get into Limbo.

_Piper thinks then points at Paige/Melissa. _

Piper: Okay do, you remember how to make that potion to switch bodies?

Paige/Melissa: Yeah Mel just picked up the missing ingredient we need.

Piper: Good. Let's go.

_The girls walk off to the kitchen. _

Kitchen

_Piper, Leo, Shu-Lien & Lucky watch Melissa/Paige & Paige/Melissa put the potion together. Piper looks at Paige/Melissa. _

Piper: Okay, what else did you put in there?

Paige/Melissa: Just powdered toadstool.

Piper: Alright soul ladies, back in your own bodies.

_The two women hold hands then Paige/Melissa grabs some powered toadstool & they both say the spell. _

Melissa/Paige/Paige/Melissa: I wanna be me again.

_Paige/Melissa throws the powered toadstool in & they wait patiently to switch back. Bright lights come outta them & go into the next person making them stagger a bit. Looking at each other Melissa & Paige release their hands. _

Melissa: Oh, Paige it's nice to see you.

Paige: It's nice to bee seen, Mel.

_Lucky brushes up against Melissa. She bends down & ruffles him. _

Melissa: (Ruffling Lucky) Hey boy. Yeah it's good to ruffle you with my own hands again.

_Paige rubs her belly._

Paige: Err, what did you have for dinner?

_Melissa sighs at Paige sympathetically. _

Melissa: Vegetarian stir fry. Sorry.

Piper: Okay. Not to cut this reunion short, but we don't have much time.

Leo: What're you goanna do exactly?

Melissa: Well the only person who knows how to enter Limbo's in Limbo himself. & since we can't get to Li down there, my plans to make mom use the potion on her & bring him up here or at least his soul.

_Leo looks at Piper. _

Leo: Wait, you want to swap souls with Li Mu Bai?

Piper: He's the only one who knows how to get in. Besides, it's the best way to surprise Jade.

_Leo looks worried._

Leo: (Worried) It's too risky. There's gotta be another way.

Melissa: Dad there isn't. Not even the Elders know.

Piper: Okay.

_She takes the powdered toadstool from Melissa. _

Piper: I wanna be Li Mu Bai.

_She throws the powdered toadstool in the potion & switches souls with Li which Jade Fox sees in Limbo. Piper/Li-Mu Bai looks at the people around him. _

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: You've a very brave relative.

_Shu-Lien can't believe it's him. _

Shu-Lien: Li?

_Looking at her sweetly Li puts his right hand on her cheek. _

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: Yes, Shu-Lien it's me. We don't have much time. Where's the "Green Destiny"?

Melissa: Shu-Lien used it to fight Jade, but she knocked it outta her hands & I picked it up & exchanged blows with her but she got it off me & took it with her.

_Piper/Li-Mu Bai looks a little shocked hearing that._

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: (Little Shocked) You used the sword?

Melissa: Fat lot of good it did me yeah.

_Li thinks about that for a second then carries on._

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: We need to get it off her.

Limbo

_Jade Fox's holding the "Green Destiny" as Piper wakes up in Li-Mu Bai's body which's tied to a tree._

Jade Fox: What happened there Li?

Li-Mu Bai/Piper: I don't know. You tell me.

Jade Fox: I was telling you how I stole the "Green Destiny" when you blacked out.

_Li-Mu Bai/Piper looks little confused. _

Li-Mu Bai/Piper: (Little Confused) I did? I mean, I did if you say so.

_Jade Fox stares at him seriously for a moment before swinging the "Green Destiny" against Li-Mu Bai/Piper's neck. _

Jade Fox: Who are you?

_Li-Mu Bai/Piper smiles nervously. _

Li-Mu Bai/Piper: (Nervously) I'm one with the universe.

_Jade Fox laughs._

Jade Fox: (Laughing) You think you can fool me? I was Li's disciple for twenty years.

_She brings down the "Green Destiny"._

Jade Fox: Shu-Lien doesn't have the power to switch souls. So you must be one of the witches, which means Shu-Lien & Li will come to rescue you. The question is how're they goanna get your soul back when I've got it.

_She captures Piper's soul inside the "Green Destiny". _

Attic

_Paige & Melissa come in with Leo._

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: If Jade Fox has the "Green Destiny" then she's properly used it & already captured you're relative's soul.

_She waves her hand over a puddle & sees inside Limbo._

Leo: What does that mean? How do we get Piper back?

Shu-Lien: As Li said we need to get the "Green Destiny" away from Jade.

Melissa: Okay, what're we waiting for? Show us the way.

_Shu-Lien shakes her head._

Shu-Lien: (Shaking Head) No I should go alone. Piper did this to save Li's life.

_Piper/Li-Mu Bai looks at her curiously. Paige shakes her head. _

Paige: (Shaking Head) No, she's our family. We'll all go.

Piper/Li Mu Bai: Is that what you were fighting to save my life?

Shu-Lien: Of course, Li. When we bring you back their white lighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen him.

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: Your right. We should all go, but it's a different realm down there with new rules. Jade's has had time to learn & adjust.

Leo: Fine, then let's go.

_Piper/Li-Mu Bai shakes her head. _

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?

Melissa: He's right, dad. You should stay here.

_Piper/Li-Mu Bai jumps into the puddle. Shu-Lien follows. _

Paige: Okay, here goes nothing.

_She jumps into the puddle. Melissa follows behind. _

Limbo

_Piper/Li-Mu Bai, Shu-Lien, Melissa, & Paige walk outta a rock formation. Melissa sees Piper by the tree. _

Melissa: (Relieved) Mom!

_She & Paige go over to Li-Mi Bai's body._

Paige: The "Green Destiny". Where is it?

_Hearing something Piper/Li-Mu Bai puts his hand up. _

Piper/Li-Mu Bai: Quiet.

Melissa: Li look out!

_Jade Fox attacks Piper/Li-Mu Bai sending her/him to the edge of the vortex. _

Shu-Lien: (Worried) Li.

_She goes to save Piper/Li-Mu Bai Jade Fox smiles. _

Jade Fox: Welcome to my turf.

Paige: Look Jade Fox's, belt.

_She points to the "Green Destiny" & it orbs into her hand which shocks Paige. _

Paige: (Shocked) Whoa I didn't even call for it. It just happened.

Melissa: Things must be expanded here including our powers. You get mom's soul outta the "Green Destiny" I'll keep Jade busy.

_Melissa goes over to Jade Fox. _

Jade Fox: Oh, look it's the witch who can't fight.

_Melissa gets mad at that._

Melissa: (Angry) Says who?

_Running up she jumps in the air repeatedly kicking Jade in the chest sending her flying away from Melissa dropping her sword. _(The fight scene here will use the same technique as from "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon") _Jade Fox looks up shocked at that. Paige talks to Melissa. _

Paige: (Worried) Mel, what do I do?

_Turning round Melissa looks at her. _

Melissa: Use your powers, orb mom's soul.

_Then turns back to Jade Fox. Paige orbs Piper's soul outta the "Green Destiny". Getting up Jade comes over to attack Melissa. Meeting up they, both trade kicks & punches again & again. Pushing Melissa away Jade, runs up to the rock formation & leaps up it using her legs. Melissa follows that & they both stand looking at each other. Paige calls from down below._

Paige: Now what?

_Melissa quickly turns her head downward then back up again. _

Melissa: Put it back in Li's body.

_Paige puts Piper's soul back in Li-Mu Bai's body._

Li-Mu Bai/Piper: Thanks for the lift. Now untie me.

_Paige does so. They look up seeing Jade & Melissa fight. Tumbling over they both fall off the rock formation. The two girls gasp. _

Paige: We've gotta do something.

Li-Mu Bai/Piper: Like what? I don't have the power in this body.

_Melissa & Jade Fox moan a little. Getting up Jade runs over & gets her sword. _

Melissa: Paige?

_Paige orbs the "Green Destiny" into Melissa's hand. She goes over to Jade Fox. They both trade blows steel for steel. Paige & Piper look on amazed at Melissa's control of the "Green Destiny". Swinging the sword round Melissa slices Jade's sword in two making half of it, fall onto the floor. Jade, looks down at wrong time as when she lifts her head back up Melissa accidentally stabs the "Green Destiny" into her chest killing her. Gasping in pain Jade Fox falls to the floor & disappears. Limbo changes into a beautiful garden & the vortex turns into a cloud-like vortex. Paige looks at it in wonder._

Paige: (Wonder) Oh my god, it's so beautiful. What happened?

_Piper in her own body now comes down from the vortex._

Piper: Beats the hell outta me.

_She walks over to them. Melissa talks whilst looking down sadly at what was Jade, knowing what she's done. _

Melissa: The natural order of things has been restored including our souls.

_Li Mu-Bai & Shu-Lien join them._

Paige: But how?

Li-Mu Bai:This was all a reflection on Jade Fox's fears of a woman afraid of crossing over. In truth, this's a peaceful place welcoming.

_He looks at Melissa._

Li-Mu Bai: Please don't feel bad about what you've done. You saved Limbo & us, which took real bravery & courage just like a true Wu-Dan warrior.

_Melissa looks up at him. _

Shu-Lien: We need to get home Li & heal your wound.

_Li shakes his head at her._

Li-Mu Bai: (Shaking Head) No I was mortally wounded. It's my time to die, to be reborn.

Shu-Lien: But their white lighter can heal you.

_Coming close he puts his arms on Shu-Lien's shoulders. _

Li-Mu Bai: Shu-Lien, you know better than to cling to the physical world. The way, you clung to my hand on the bridge.

Shu-Lien: (Upset) But I need you Li. I can't do this on my own.

_Li-Mu Bai looks deeply at Shu-Lien. _

Li-Mu Bai: I'm no great or less than anyone facing death. That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen Master. Death's a part of life. A transition a rebirth something that your young friends here have learned recently.

Shu-Lien: (Upset) But how am I suppose, to take over & find someone else to wield the "Green Destiny"?

_Li-Mu Bai looks over at Melissa then back at Shu-Lien. _

Li-Mu Bai: You already know who to give the sword to. You don't need me to tell you that.

_He gives her the "Green Destiny"._

Paige: So where did Jade Fox go?

_Li-Mu Bai looks at Paige. _

Li-Mu Bai: Into the vortex where she'll be reborn. That's the natural order of things.

_He starts to head towards the vortex, but his Shu-Lien stops him._

Shu-Lien: Li I.

_He cups both hands on her face._

Li-Mu Bai: I know.

_Leaning forward he kisses her softly on the lips then pulls away. _

Li-Mu Bai: Goodbye Shu-Lien. 

_He turns round & walks through the portal disappearing to the other side. The gang look sadly at what's just happened. Shu-Lien turns round to them. _

Paige: Hey does anyone know how to leave here now?

_Shu-Lien looks at Paige. _

Shu-Lien: I think I do.

_They all join hands together & Shu-Lien levitates them all up. _

Golden Gate Park

_Piper & Paige are walking down a lane fool of herbs. _

Paige: Aloe Plant: medical uses. Toro Herbs: magical herb. St. John's Wart: Medicinal herb. Ragged Robin: magical herb. Cupid's Dart: Strictly aromatic.

Piper: & that one?

_She points to an herb._

Paige: Angelica.

Piper: & it's use?

Paige: Mostly flavours fish.

_They walk over to Leo & Melissa who're sitting on a blanket. Melissa's strumming a few cords on her guitar whilst Lucky's lying nearby. _

Piper: Ladies & gentlemen she got every question right.

_Paige bows slightly. Melissa claps her hands whilst her guitars on her chest._

Melissa: (Excitedly) Yay! I knew you'd do it if you applied yourself. & mom's not a bad teacher either.

Leo: So, uh, what inspired the turn around?

_Piper & Paige sit down._

Paige: Well, I liked the power boost I had in Limbo & it made me wanna work harder faster.

_She looks at Melissa._

Paige: (Excided) So when are we goanna get down to white lighter training?

Melissa: Soon but you don't tire wanna yourself out otherwise you might end up like I did.

_Paige nods her._

Paige: (Nodding Head) Yeah I know.

Melissa: Besides it good to have some things outside of Magic.

Paige: Oh absolutely. Like your guitar playing.

_Melissa looks down at her guitar then back up at Paige. _

Melissa: (Smiling) Yeah well I haven't done this in a while so it's good to do it again. & that Mason's not half bad is he?

Paige: Oh, you liked him?

Melissa: Yeah.

Paige: Well that's too bad cause' he cancelled on me tonight. He said I was trying too hard & that I wasn't comfortable in my own skin.

Leo: So much for impressing the boss, huh?

_She laughs a little._

Paige: (Laughing Little) Well, I can take comfort that he cancelled on Mel not me.

_Melissa throws a little bit of food at Paige. _

Melissa: Hey! I've got enough worries going on without thinking about men thank you.

Piper: Yeah I know. I can't believe it when Shu-Lien handed you the "Green Destiny" & said it's your's now. Talk about power boost.

Leo: Yeah bit if it kills the Source Piper that's a good thing right?

_Piper nods her head._

Piper: (Nodding Head) Absolutely.

_Paige thinks about Shu-Lien & Li-Mu Bai. _

Paige: God I can't believe they were ripped apart like that. They'll never be able to feel what they felt for each other.

Melissa: Oh I think they did Paige in their own way.

Piper: You know what gets me's how Lucky knew you, were you in Paige's body before any of us did. I mean what does that dog have sixth sense?

_Leo's, about to answer but Piper stops him. _

Piper: Okay don't answer that.

_Cole shimmers in. Leo looks at Melissa._

Leo: (Looking At Melissa) Oh, oh here comes your personal trainer from hell.

Piper: Literally.

Melissa: Oh I'd better go.

_She walks over to Cole._

Melissa: (Nervous) Hi!

Cole: Hey. Wait a minute. Who are you?

_Melissa looks at him seriously then flips him over her landing him on the grass. The other's, groan a little. _

Leo/Piper/Paige: (Groaning) Oh.

_Cole looks up at Melissa._

Cole: Okay your Mel.

_She lets go of him & Cole stands up._

Cole: Sorry I was just checking.

_Melissa smiles a little at him. _

Melissa: (Smiling Little) Yeah right. So what's on our training schedule for today then? Light Sabers?

Cole: Actually, there's no training today.

_Melissa looks at him little surprised. _

Melissa: (Little Surprised) Really? But I gotta be prepared for the Source.

Cole: Yes but if I push you too much you won't be which's what Paige was right about.

_Melissa turns round & looks at Paige then back at Cole._

Melissa: Really?

_Cole looks at her now also then back at Melissa._

Cole: (Smiling) Yeah she certainly knows how to talk to people.

_Melissa smiles at him. _

Melissa: (Smiling) She sure does.

_They both look at each other for a few seconds before Melissa speaks. _

Melissa: Hey do you wanna come join us for a little bit?

_Cole smiles at her._

Cole: (Smiling) Okay then.

_The two walk of over to the rest gang & sit down joining them while there eating. _

The End 


End file.
